Within the Dancing Blood
by ryokablade
Summary: The most frightening thing that could happen to Allen Walker...HINT: what would be the most unexpected thing to happen during a disaster at the Exorcist HQ? Is this related to Kanda Yu? Seriously, blood and pink don't mix. Please read and review! One-shot


Within the Dancing Blood

The Scariest thing that could happen in D. Gray-Man

Thunder boomed, lightning cackled, the wind howled through the sky, the darkness of the clouds blocked out the radiant shine of the moon...

The HQ of the Black Order.

Home

Family

Through the front door, creaking open...Gusts of wind swept through the corridors.

A room.

Nobody

Footsteps down the silent halls.

Lightning flashes.

Step into a puddle.

Red.

Traces of blood soaked in the carpets.

Following.

Silence

Nothing but

Silence

Silence

The sound

Of

Death

Fear

Pain

The curtains

Stripped

Torn

Splattered with flesh

Of the dead

Akuma

A sound

From the door

Walk

To the noise

A blade

At the door

Covered in red

Glistens as lighting

Flash

The door knob

Turns

Back off

The door creaks

Open

A hand

Reaches out

The doors

Swing open

Panting

Sweating

Cover your eyes

The thing

Steps out the door

Fangs shine

Claws shimmer

Raises the

Arms

Thrusts

Towards you.....

Scream...

It howls

Loud

It's...

It's...

It's...

A MAN IN A PINK TUTU!!!!

AHHHHHHHH!!!! "OH ALLLLENNNNN-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!" He prances out the door and kisses your face, and then he gives you a large bear hug. He battered his eyes, giggles...swishes his long hair back... "Oh what a beautiful day!"

He throws back the curtains

Thunder booms, lightning crackles, and the rains pounds against the windows...

"I just LOVE this weather!!" He sings in a sing-song voice.

He turns, "See you later darling!!!" He sends an air kiss at you and waves.

Kanda Yu skips out the door singing, waving his arms around...

**Epilogue:**

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Allen bolted up from his bed and shrieked, making the entire Exorcist HQ rumble.

Allen panted and rubbed his head, still shaking... "Oh, just a dream...man, what a night...huh?"

A golden golem landed on top of Allen's hair.

"Timcampi! Sorry, did I wake you up?" Allen laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Allen!!!" A voice calls, and his door opens slowly; it was a girl's voice, so Allen, who was still extremely tired, merely assumed it was Lenalee.

"S-Sorry, I had a bad dream...you can go back Lenalee, I'm alright!" Allen waved his hand toward the door.

The "Lenalee" walked closer to his bed, and the lightning shone in, revealing "Lenalee's" face.

"Lenalee? I'm not Lenalee..." The figure pouted.

"Wha..." Allen squinted his eyes and got a closer look.

His eyes widened.

Kanda.

It was Kanda...

wearing a...

Allen leaped 10 feet into the air and screamed, passing out on the ground below the bed.

"Ah? Darling, that's not right..." Kanda in a pink tutu stuck out his mouth.

Allen, who was on the ground, continued to twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS All THAT NOISE!????? STUP UP BEAN SPROUT..."

Kanda kicked the door open and his jaw dropped.

He stare at...himself...apparently...wearing a pink tutu and giggling like a girl.

He twitched.

"What's all that noise???" Komui yawned and walked into the room, and his mouth also dropped open when he saw Kanda...you know...the pink one.

"K-Kanda..."

"What is that?" Kanda pointed at the other him.

"IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE ME?????????"

"Ah!!! There he is!!!" Komui ran over and grabbed Kanda, "My experiment escaped a while ago..."

"Ahem...that would be ME YOU'RE HOLDING!!!!!" Kanda roared angrily.

"SORRY!!!" Komui released his grip and ran to the other Kanda, and when he was there, he glanced down on the unconscious Allen Walked who was sprawled across the floorboards, "Oh?" A big smile spread across Komui's face, "YES!!!! My experiment worked!!!!"

"WHAT, are you talking about?" Kanda snarled.

"This! I bet Reever that if I could find something that was so scary that it would knock an exorcist down, then I WIN!!!!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Win what?"

"Uh...I dunno really...BUT I WON!!!!"

Kanda stormed over and grabbed Komui by the collar of his shirt, "You wanted to scare that bean sprout, so you made a FREAK version of ME???"

"Y-yes...It's no big deal though! It only got loose for a week! Seriously, running around freaking people out like..."

"IT WAS RUNNING AROUND IN A TUTU FOR A WEEK????"

"Y-yes...so?"

Kanda took a breath, "You do realize that that THING you made looks exactly like me?"

Komui shrugged, "I know, what's your..." His eyes widened, "Oh."

An evil sneer appeared on Kanda's face, "Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"W-wait...K-Kanda...don't you..."

"Innocence...."

"WAIT!!!"  
"ACTIVATE!!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Lenalee was walking down the halls, and he heard a loud shriek, a shriek that was louder than the previous one...a very...familiar shriek...

Reever came running toward her, along with Lavi.

"What's the matter? Is someone being attacked?" Reever asked. Lavi merely yawned.

Lenalee looked worried, "I don't know, I think it was Komui..."

"Oh." Reever and Lave turned around and proceeded to leave.

"HEY!!!!" Lenalee shouted at the insensitive jerks.

"It was his stupid experiment gone wrong...he won't get hurt..." Reever called back.

"Oh...okay..." Lenalee nodded and turned the opposite way to leave. "Promise?"

"Yeah, Komui'll be fine..."

Reever stopped and remember his bet with Komui.

"At least...I THINK he won't get hurt..."

Another scream echoed through the air.

"...Uh....Never mind...."

**Author's Note:** LOL gotcha! Just think about it. If you were Allen Walker, and you went back home to find blood and guts everywhere, can't fund your friends. You opened the door; a freak out Kanda gives you a big smooch on the face...It IS the scariest thing possible...*gets goose bumps*

Disclaimer: We do NOT own D. Gary-Man, if we did, Kanda would do this on Halloween...That would be darn scary...


End file.
